


Language Barrier

by rvziel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, French, Language Kink, M/M, god fucking dammit why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvziel/pseuds/rvziel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi talks dirty to Eren in French, leaving a very, very confused Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Language Barrier/语言隔阂](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312321) by [sherryeris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris)



That evening there was a rather quiet dinner. Well, not quiet, so to say, but a bit less chatter than usual. Levi's squad sat in their respective spots, but Hanji and Erwin had decided to join them for dinner that night.

Eren sat quietly, taking bits of his food and poking at them with a loss of appetite. He listened to Hanji's ramblings about titans, and boy, did that really steer his hunger away. The green-eyed boy tuned her out when he felt a soft kick on his shins under the table. Eren looked across to find Levi leaning back in his chair and drinking the tea he'd poured himself a moment ago. When the Captain set down the cup with a small 'thump', Eren raised his eyebrow and cocked his head a little, sending a look of "What is it?"

"Peut-être que tes poignets auraient plus belle allure attachés." Levi says, straight faced and a more demanding tone in his voice.

"Uh…Excuse me?" Eren inquires, sitting straighter now. Erwin casted a small glance at Levi's way but continued speaking to Hanji.

"Mes couteaux seraient jolis, s'ils transperçaient ton torse." Levi now states, crosses his arms and teetering on the back leg chairs. Eren huffs out a sigh and rolls his eyes. "Levi, Sir, I don't speak French. You already know this." Eren taps his fingers on the table, shooting him a challenging glare.

"Tu devrais probablement me supplier de me laisser te prendre," Levi now purrs out, taking another sip of his tea. Hanji paused for a second sending a knowing glance at Levi, but the other man wasn't paying attention. No, he wanted to tell Eren everything he'd do in French. Eren wouldn't understand at all, but that just leaves more surprises for later.

"Levi, really. I don't understand a single word you're saying!" The boy shouts, crossing his arms. "Can I get a single damn hint?!"

"Wait until after dinner," Levi says, pointing at Eren's plate. "Now eat."

For another good ten minutes or so, the dinner continued as normal with a couple of others excusing them to go start cleaning up the kitchen.

"J'aimerais voir ton beau cul dans les airs." Levi pointedly states, making direct eye contact with a slightly angered titan-shifter across from him, chewing his food.

"I only caught 'air' from that," Eren points with his fork.

"Tu aurais l'air magnifique à genoux," Levi smirks at him. Eren gives a huff for the millionth time now. "Magnifique? That means magnificent right?" he inquires, resting his chin on his hand.

"Oui," the Captain nods, pouring another cup of tea. "Peut-être que je devrais te laisser me supplier maintenant,"

"Moi was in there, that means me!" He points out, eyes wide. "Seriously, why can't you just speak English?" Hanji is smirking now and Erwin is keeping his demeanor, sending glances at Levi as a signal to just cut the shit.

"Apprécierais-tu si je te prenais devant tout le monde ici?" Levi drawls out, taking a long sip of tea in between the sentence. "Mon Dieu, Eren, comment les autres réagiraient?"

"Not very well," Erwin mutters under his breath. Hanji finally slams her hand down on the table and takes Levi's cup from him. "Tu sais Levi, tu devrais adoucir ces demandes!" She shouts, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Oh.

Oh shit. How could Levi seriously not know Hanji speaks French?

"I agree with Hanji," Erwin interjects, politely crossing his hands. "After all, the dinner table is no means for these conversations."

Or even Erwin?!

Levi's face reddens as his eyes go wide, coughing from the tea he had inhaled when Hanji shouted at him. The man stands up and sets his cup down. "I think I'll be heading to bed for the night. Forget this conversation ever happened," He states professionally, quickly darting out the room with not another word.

That left a confused Eren with a laughing Hanji and Erwin shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Uh, what was Levi even saying?" Eren carefully asks, cheeks reddening.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Eren!" Hanji pats his head with a smile. "You'll see for yourself!"

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: THANK YOU TO NINETAILS.RUNAWAYS ON FF.NET FOR FIXING THE TRANSLATIONS!!!!!!!
> 
> Yeah I just wrote a fic where levi speaks French and you know what it's for my friend Katherine so PROPS TO HER. Also props to my lovely girlfriend (lordtwink tumblr) who did all the French translations for me because my French is bull fucking shit. Reviews are welcomed!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Maybe your wrists would look better tied up."
> 
> "My knives would look pretty dragged down your chest"
> 
> "You should probably beg to let me screw you"
> 
> "I'd like to see your pretty ass in the air"
> 
> "You'd look gorgeous on your knees"
> 
> "Maybe I'll just let you beg for me now."
> 
> "How would you like if I took you in front of everyone here?"
> 
> "God, Eren, how would the others react?"
> 
> "You know Levi, you should tone these requests down."


End file.
